Talk:Road to Hill Nothing wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Road to Hill Nothing,,,Road to Hill Nothing,, Susie the good guy Johnson the bad guy,Claw a clown and Rose a Susie replacement. Wonder if Lordrazor14 will continue with "I AM LEGEND" I don't think so caus Road to Hill Nothing is better than I am Legend but i have great respect for the i am legend series. Man when is Lordrazor14 gonna upload the original road to hill Nothing episode, first he was going to upload it after Chapeter 60 of road to hill nothing was over, then he said it would be put up on youtube on the 26th of november, i went on youtube but it wasn't uploaded, i really enjoy the series and i hope its uploaded soon, Volume 1 (Original version) I guess we just wait a little bit more, It takes time to make all these great video's, and Lordrazor14 has his own life soon, and he said that new episodes should be up this week, i bet there gonna be great! YASS!! New episodes made by Lordrazor14, great! CAN'T BLINKING WAIT FOR MORE EPISODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAN I LOVE THIS SHOW! Each episode of Road to hill nothing apocalypse gets better, maybe Guardians will return next and meet Scaz, then defeat Howard Gallow and Claw. judging by articles explaining about Romad, and so many talks about Guardians they may return. I remember when this wiki had no articles completed and was empty, now look at it! WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO UBERFUZZY! THAT KIRKBURN GUY AND SARAH MANLEY?, im a wiki contributor and i miss these guys! this is some of the villians, Merry Christmas! and have a happy new year! Hill Nothing CCTV man What do you think happened to the Hill Nothing CCTV man? i mean he vanished! we never got to see him, we did see the Hill Nothing CCTV building and his office a few times, it was said by Susie he could fly helicopters, i think he was the Stranger behind the binoculars, he must be, what do you guys think? "Put a bunch of new pages up guys!" :) - Lordrazor14 Derek Stoden Derek Stoden? i wonder how he died? maybe Susie's Mum killed him and took his power?, i think the darkness could of left him, killing him and entered Susie's Mum. PS: Thanks Lordrazor14 for putting up so many new articles, really great job you have done! Guardians returning? Guardians returning? what do you lot think? 'Hey guys, before the release of "Shadow Sword: File 2" I may make another RTHN volume (chapters 61-70) what do you guys think? another volume-?' :) ~Lordrazor14 Yeah Lordrazor14, a new volume would be great! Yeah that would be awesome, maybe the new volume could be a prequel, you know between chapters 51 to 60 and Road to Hill Nothing: Apocalypse, it could show the Global republic being formed, it could show Claw forming Dark Origin again, Doctor Alexia could return, then maybe it could end as Scaz, Captain Max and the Global republic troops going to attack Claw and Dark Orgin, but the choice of making a new volume is up to you! yours sincerley from a wiki contributor and editor, (hopefully one day will make account) you got to hand it to some people, Lordrazor14 has done a great job of the series, i think another volume would be fantastic! Shadow Sword 2 ''the new Shadow sword series will be coming out soon, i bet it wil be great! YASSS! the Guardians after a long absent will return in volume 7! ''"If you guys have Facebook-please make sure you "like" the Road to Hill Nothing page, you'll get weekly updates, thanks!" - Lordrazor14 "Here's a RTHN series guide for what we've had and what's to come!" - Lordrazor14 *''Volume 1 {Chapters 1-10}'' *''Volume 2 {Chapters 11-20}'' *''Shadow Sword (mini series) {Part 1-4}'' *''Volume 3 {Chapters 21-30}'' *''Volume 4 {Chapters 31-40}'' *''Volume 5 {Chapters 41-50}'' *''Volume 6 {Chapters 51-60}'' *''Apocalypse (mini series) {Part 1-6}'' *''Shadow Sword: File 2 {Part 1-4}'' *''Volume 7 (TBA) {Chapters 61-70}'' Outpost IV Maybe we'll see Outpost IV again in the future. hope so! ''Volume 7 leaked-First Details! '' "Check the latest blog post guys, some details about the new volume!" :D - Lordrazor14 Right! '' hill nothing fan!'' Hiya Is it me or is the Road to Hill Nothing wiki keep getting better when i visit it? Wiki contributors control this wiki! I like this wiki! NEW EPISODE COMING THIS WEEK! New Apocalypse episode coming this week guys, sorry for the delays! :) - Lordrazor14 "Hey guys, need some help getting this wiki together, we need to get stuff in category order eg. (characters, locations, planets, factions, creatures etc) if anyone is willing to help out that would be a lot of help, this wiki needs a makeover lol!" :) - Lordrazor14 I'll try and help! Hill Nothing fan! ''"BIG NEWS COMING SOON!" :D - 'Lordrazor14 ??? I think the big news might have something to do with a new volume!! Scaz's uzi Scaz used to have an uzi in the old episodes of Road to Hill Nothing, now he has a laser rifle, i hope he uses his uzi soon, Next episode Hey, the next road to hill nothing apoc. won't be out for a while. Lordrazor14 has some stuff to do ''"Won't be much longer now guys, I'll be having some free time soon to get back to work on RTHN stuff!" :) - Lordrazor14'' Great to know! i hope... i hope new episodes of road to hill nothing come soon... ''"Hi guys, how has everyone been? Very sorry for the recent delays lately, everything's been going crazy in my life , completely forgot about RTHN lol! But now I'm back and ready to continue on where I left! Expect the last two Apocalypse episodes very soon as well as new updates about the upcoming next volume!!" :) - Lordrazor14'' episodes... Road to Hill Nothing video's are always well worth the wait! ''"GOOD NEWS! I have started work on the last Apocalypse episodes now, sorry for the long wait guys, expect them very soon!" - Lordrazor14'' That is ''Brilliant! 08:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC)'' YESS a new episode is up finally, thanks Lordrazor14 :) ''"Hi guys! New RTHN Apocalypse episode is up, sorry again for the long delays. Please note: the new episode has been blocked in Germany due to audio copyright claims" :('' Road to Hill nothing is really becoming amazing! "Hey guys! Only one more Apocalypse episode left now, work on the new volume will start very soon as well as an update on Shadow Sword: File 2!" :) - Lordrazor14' Last apocalypse episode Hi everyone! i wonder how the last episode will end, we have had lots of surprises with Rose who turned out o be a spy (i hope she dies!) i think maybe Claw will end up helping Scaz again or something and it will end with the Jungle base exploding with Rose and Howard inside. Return of Scarlet Guess what? a clone of Scarlet will return! Special message from Lordrazor14 '"Hey guys, Lordrazor14 here, I just wanted to say a big thanks to you guys for sticking by all this time and supporting the series, some of you all the way from the start! Your loyal support has made me continue the story and I just wanted to say a big thanks. The last Apocalypse episode will be up very soon and I will begin work on the 7th RTHN volume, but I'm sad to say it will be the last volume, and that's official this time. As much as I love RTHN, every story has to end, but don't worry I have many future projects in the making for 2013, thanks guys" :') - Lordrazor14' '''Awww....well Road to Hill Nothing has been an awesome series and Lordrazor14 has made a swell job on it 20:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC)' i hope the next episode will result in something great or something.....road to hill nothing is awesome 21:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good 08:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ''"And so it ends..." '"I am very sad to announce today that Road to Hill Nothing has come to an end. The main reason for this is due to 4 years worth of data on my computer has been wiped out, without any backup info. Starting from scratch again with RTHN's main program (The Movies) would be unreal to think, 4 years of work is a long time and I wouldn't be able to recover work that has been done and work that I was still in the middle of doing. So projects such as "Road to Hill Nothing: Apocalypse", "Shadow Sword: File 2" and the final RTHN volume will not be finished/made. I am very sorry to let down the fans and anyone who has stayed loyal to the series from the start, but as of now Road to Hill Nothing will be left to rest in peace. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by over the years and supported every volume, I enjoyed making this story but it's because of you guys it came this far, thanks :)" - Lordrazor14' '"A town is not lost, it is just forgotten" - Road to Hill Nothing (2008-2012) ack! i didn't think it would end this way!Hill Nothing fan 15:39, September 10, 2012 (UTC) New pages! Hey guys! ever since Road to Hill Nothing was cancelled i have been busy making new pages! Check them out. Im gonna make more pages soon! The New York Mob Robert Neville Rose's shuttle due to the data loss Lordrazor14 suffered pictures will probably be hard to find, i upload Road to Hill Nothing pictures i find on the net but they are hard to find, so if anyone finds Road to Hill Nothing pictures please upload them! Hill Nothing fan (talk) 13:38, October 17, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks for the awesome work, the new pages are great-I will get to work on some new pages aswell soon! Also there will be an update from me in the next few weeks, keep a look out!" :D - Lordrazor14 ROAD TO HILL NOTHING WILL RETURN 2013! "There will be a blog post about it soon, stay tuned!" :D - Lordrazor14 RELEASE PLANS FOR 2013! :) '''ROAD TO HILL NOTHING: VOLUME 7 SHADOW SWORD: FILE 2 DARK DAYS: "THE LAST DAYS OF DEREK STODEN" ROAD TO HILL NOTHING: REMENISSIONS {TBA} Good Luck! Lordrazor14 i wish you luck on the new volumes!!Hill Nothing fan (talk) 19:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE COMING SOON, STAY TUNED! - Lordrazor14 'NEWS!' Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of news lately, but finally-here's an update! Last year Road to Hill Nothing: Apocalypse came to a hult due to data loss, luckily that data has been recovered an the last Apocalypse episdoe is being finished off, as well as the script for volume 7. All other projects (Derek Stoden, Shadow Sword: File 2 etc) will be put on hult to insure that Volume 7 comes out soon. Thank you to everyone who has been patient. The last episode of Apocalypse (6/6) will be on YouTube within the next few weeks, so keep an eye out! Work on Volume 7 will be begin in the following months, expect a trailer around April time! - Lordrazor14 :) Hooray!Hill Nothing fan (talk) 23:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) NEWS! Hello guys, sorry it's been so long since the last update, things have been so busy lately that I haven't had time to do anything RTHN related. One thing I can tell you is that RTHN is not over, I will be getting the final Apocalypse episode up soon, not sure when but it will be soon. A new script for volume 7 is also in the works so things are slowly happening :D Thanks for everyone for being so patient - Lordrazor14 "Hi guys, Lordrazor14 here! It's been a while since I last did an update. Road to Hill Nothing has pretty much been buried now, and sadly it will not be returning. That being said, am I done with future projects with The Movies game? Of course not! I have been writing some ideas for a new series which is going to be called "Galaxy Trooper" which is set in the year 2080, about a teenage boy called Torin who joins the army (Space core) after graduating from highschool. The series will be a journey, starting from Torin's last days at highschool, saying goodbye to his family, the harsh training in the Space core, the war with a deadly alien race, and the usual struggles we all face in life. Expect to see it sometime in 2014, along with other projects!" :) - Lordrazor14 NEW BLOG/UPDATE "Road to Hill Nothing to possibly return in 2015?" Check the resent blog posts for more info guys! - Lordrazor14 ROAD TO HILL NOTHING IS BACK! After almost two years with nothing RTHN related being uploaded, the final Apocalypse episode has been remade! Road to Hill Nothing: Apocalypse (6/6) is currenty being edited and will be online within the next few days. Exicted is an understatement!! - Lordrazor14 Ok guys, the episode is done and I'll be uploading it tonight! :) - Lordrazor14 VOLUME 7 "I want your ideas!" Volume 7 will be up and running soon, so I need some ideas. What kind of things do you want in the next series? any old characters you want to return, any secrets that need explaining? Leave your ideas below! - Lordrazor14 There's a new blog post about Volume 7 guys, check it out when you get the chance! :) - ''Lordrazor14'' ''' Volume 7! "This is gonna be big!" '''As some of you may already know, I have began work on Volume 7. So far only two chapters have been made, the third is currently being worked on, but so far it is turning out great! Anyone who was a big fan of volumes 4 and 5 will love this new series as it contains many elements of those series, including the epic, gripping music, a dark, twisted story telling, and the return of some long forgotten characters! PLOT Set five years after the events of the Apocalypse series, Scaz is now a married man, with a child on the way, struggling to make a living in a broken down society, made up of survivors scattered across the world. Scaz finds out that Claw is hiding in London, causing attacks and panic across the city, he travels there, under the orders of the Republic to kill Claw, and to put an end to his reign of terror. Not all is as it seems though. There is evil lurking around the corner, two armies on the brink of war and a secret organization with a dark history. Hope you guys are excited! - ''Lordrazor14 :)'' ''Volume 8 + 1 hour movie announcement! ''That's right guys! Check the latest blog post for more details! - Lordrazor14